


Purple Parsnip for Dinner

by BlueBoxDetective



Series: The Doctor and Yaz [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Dinner, Fluff, Gen, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: The Doctor takes Yaz to an alien planet for Dinner and they have a great time.





	Purple Parsnip for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.
> 
> I told myself I wouldn't write any Thasmin, but I continue to catch myself thinking about it. So I created this series, I'll just see where things go from here. Hope you enjoy!

“Oh no.”  
It was a whisper that the blonde time lady had had uttered, probably more to herself than the other woman in the room, but Yaz raised an eyebrow in concern.  
“Was that an I-messed-up-dinner-reservations oh no or an I-forgot-to-lock-the-portal-gateway oh no?” She asked the Doctor who was hastily typing on her screen attached to the console.  
“Don't worry!” The time lady exclaimed, she looked up from her work and to Yaz with a big smile on her face, “Didn't forget to lock anything, and our reservations are made. Just got a message from a kind of important figure in history that needs my help. But you know, that's the luxury of having a time machine – we can go there later. Nothing gets between us and our plans tonight!”  
Yaz smiled at the determination of the Doctor. “Who is it?”  
“Oh, just and old friend of mine, Winston Churchill. I wonder what he will think of my new body, kind of excited for our first encounter in this regeneration. But that will have to wait, I promised you to take you to dinner as a thank you for the pancakes.” She grinned at her: “I thought you would probably prefer that to me trying to cook again.”  
“Let's work on that another time,” Yaz agreed nodding, walking around the console and standing next to the taller woman. “So, where are you taking me?”  
The Doctors eyes lit up with excitement: “Oh I picked the perfect place, I hope you like it. But I don't want to spoil it, so you'll have to see for yourself. Before we go there, we both need to change. You know, pick something fancy, something you like.“ Before she was finished talking the Doctor was already on her way to her room and Yaz followed her example.  
Fifteen minutes later they were both back in the console room. The time lady had picked an elegant suit that accentuated her figure, the highlight being a rainbow coloured tie. Yaz had put on a relatively simple dark blue dress that flowed down her body. The long, see through sleeves had a discreet flower pattern. Both woman looked at each other admiringly.  
“You ready?” Smiling the Doctor laid her hand onto the lever and waited for Yaz to put hers on top. “Sure!” was the honest response from the brunette.  
Within seconds the Tardis took off and landed again, and without being able to wait the Doctor jumped to the doors (You might think that I exaggerate, but there was actual jumping involved. Just like the cute little hop she made when she recognized the Kerblam man). She stopped herself from grabbing the door handles and looked at Yaz: “After you. I really hope you like it!”  
“Doctor, I will like it simply because we spend time together,” Yaz assured the fidgeting time lady and decided not to keep her waiting. She pulled open the doors and stepped out of the Tardis, her mouth opening slightly at the sight of the environment they had landed in. She took a moment to just look around, taking in the details of the place. They were standing in a cavern out of brown rock with high ceilings, the ground had been flattened so it was even and smooth, shimmering with tiny white crystals enclosed in the rock. Everything else looked like it hadn't been touched, the walls were uneven and sharp and stalagmites and stalactites where randomly placed by nature. The most astonishing where the plants that were growing from the ceiling. The reminded Yaz of vines that were clinging to the rock. Apparently they had grown from the surface through the rock. There were emitting a soft orange glow that lit up the cavern, kind of resembling the light in the console room of the Doctor. Smiling and without speaking a word the time lady offered her her arm and Yaz linked arms with her. The blonde led her through a doorway further down the cavern.  
Together they stepped into another part of the cave that had been transformed into a restaurant. But the nature didn't look invaded, on the contrary everything was designed to resemble the surroundings. Tables and chairs were held simplistic, in a dark brown colour that hid away in the shadows. The only light sources were the plants that were obviously cared for very well since they grew much more in this part of the cavern. They had wound around parts of the furniture, making it look like the objects belonged to nature. The front table, where Yaz and the Doctor were greeted politely, appeared to be a big stalagmite that was re-purposed.  
“Hi,” the Doctor greeted the short but otherwise human looking man at the entrance, “We booked the tank room for the night, please.” The man smiled and gestured them to follow him. They had to walk around other guests (some looked very odd, but Yaz tried her best not to stare) and an area where food seemed to be send down through elevators. Eventually the man showed them into a separate room and the Doctor let Yaz enter first. The brunettes jaw dropped as she entered the part of the cave. Most of the at least ten meter high room looked like the rest of the cavern, but one part of the wall had been removed and replaced with a glass wall. Behind it swam dozens of different kind of fish in a liquid that had a slightly darker tone of orange than the plants. The colourations of the fish seemed to include every colour of the rainbow. There were slow swimming bright blue fish, transparent red fish with four fins, something resembling a starfish in white but with differently formed green spots, a snake-like fish that swam by twirling like a screw and so many more that Yaz could stare at the tank for hours and still not have seen everything. She walked over to the glass and looked downwards, expecting to see some kind of ground, but the liquid and fish just continued on without an end visible.  
The Doctor had stepped up to her and whispered into her ear: “This water column makes this whole place possible to exist. It gives the plant all the nutritions they need to flourish and in return the plants waste feeds the fish. And, closing the circle, the fish filter the water. This has been working for hundreds of years. There is a theory that the seemingly not ending tunnel where the water is stored was formed by a volcanic eruption, but nobody knows for sure. And I actually don't want to find out, because this place... It's just magical, don't you think?”  
Yaz's voice was brimming with admiration: “Yes. It is truly beautiful. And you chose to share it with me!” She turned around and faced the smiling blonde woman. As the Doctor responded her voice was soft and warm, even though she spoke as fast as ever: “This is our place now. I've never been here before with anyone, just on my own. So... It will always remind me of us.” Speechless Yaz put her arms around the taller woman's middle and hugged her.  
“Would you like to see the menu?” The small man asked in a high, shivering voice. Both women turned to him and smiled. “Yes, please.” answered the Doctor for both of them.  
A short while and some light conversation later their food was brought. Yaz held back a giggle and raised an eyebrow at the sight of her meal. She had been served something that looked like a purple parsnip filled with yellow jelly. Next to it she spotted several things that reminded her of biscuits, even though they had to be what the Doctor referred to as bread like. The blonde herself had a plate with some kind of orange soup, which looked pretty normal except for the shimmering blue balls that were floating around in it. “Enjoy!” the Doctor told Yaz and tried a spoonful of her soup (Yes, they actually had normal cutlery, even though they were provided with some weird looking things like a pair of pliers, too). Yaz watched her face and was quite relieved that it seemed to taste good to the Doctor. Carefully she cut of a piece of her turnip and was delighted at the taste. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it kind of reminded her of cinnamon.  
They had a lot of fun feeding each other bits of their food and discussing what it tasted like. To be honest, Yaz didn't even know what the Doctor was referencing half of the time, but she enjoyed the expression of pure happiness on her face. Her eyes, that normally had a hint of sadness hidden away in a distant corner, sparkled and the smile seemed to be frozen to her face permanently. She flung around her hands, gesturing wild and enthusiastic. Once they had finished eating, the Doctor suggested sitting on a bench that was standing at one of the walls. Yaz hadn't even noticed it until the other woman had pointed it out. They sat down together, Yaz leaning against the taller woman's shoulder and the Doctor put her arm around Yaz.  
“This was lovely,” the blonde concluded, watching the fish in the tank like Yasmin.  
“This is lovely,” Yaz stressed. Whispering she added “This is perfect.”  
“I'm glad you like it,” answered the Doctor.  
Yaz threw her a quick glance. “How couldn't I? This is amazing.”  
The time lady's voice was more cautious now. “It could have become pretty awkward. You know, I'm not that great at social stuff.”  
Yaz protested: “Doctor, you're doing great. I like the way you socialize. Don't worry about doing something wrong when you're around me, please.”  
“Do you mean that?” Asked the blonde, revealing more self-doubt than Yaz had ever seen from her. The brunette sat up to stress what she was saying: “Yes, of course I do. It's me. I love the way you are.” Suddenly she looked at the ground and let her hair fall like a curtain between them, hiding how the blood rushed to her cheeks. But she could still hear the gentle smile in the Doctor's words: “And I love being around you,” She pulled Yaz back to rest her head on her shoulder, and for a while, they just sat in silence, enjoying each others company.


End file.
